


When in Mississippi

by Ohorikoen



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Hotel Sex, Humor, Romance, Smut, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohorikoen/pseuds/Ohorikoen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Josh and Donna get stuck in Mississippi...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Mississippi

**Author's Note:**

> 1) So, this is complete fluffy-smut. No plot at all. The first scene was stuck in my head so I finally decided to try and write something. But as much as I tried I couldn’t get by the first scene, so the story ended up being too simple for an actual plot, so I decided to turn it into smut, not sure exactly sure how smutty it is. Once again, please do not try to find a plot; you may strain something in the process.  
> 2) I have never been to Mississippi before, but I bet it is a lovely place. I only used it as the location for the story because of the jokes about the state from the show.  
> 3) No beta, so all mistakes are mine.  
> 4) Reviews are appreciated, especially since this is my first attempt at smut.

"Where's your sense of adventure, Josh?"

"I left it back in civilization."

"You make it sound like we are stuck in the wilds of the Amazon Jungle never to see our friends or family again."

"No, it's worse, we're stuck in Mississippi."

"Ah, I've been waiting for your bigoted Mississippi jokes to start."

He continued on his rant as though she had never spoken.

"We're trapped in Mississippi because the GPS doesn't even have this area on the map, think about that for a minute, a military level satellite tracking system thinks that the area we are in is not worth having on a map, plus now that we have missed our flight we have to spend a night in Billy Joe Bob's flea bag motel."

"I notice you didn't voice any of these concerns to the hotel manager, whose name was Steve by the way, not Billy Joe Bob."

"Did you see the size of him? Yeah, I'm not willing to indulge him in any of his Deliverance fantasies."

"Well, you do have a pretty mouth."

"Not helping Donna!"

"First," she explained patiently, “I don't think Deliverance took place in Mississippi, second, Steve has been very accommodating, he's even letting us stay in his last hotel room, even though the renovations aren't one hundred percent complete."

"Oh, yeah, Steve's a prince. Do you think those were his fancy overalls, like the ones he only wears for professional situations like work?"  
"Shush," Donna tried to shut him up.

Suddenly, Steve loomed in front of them again. "I'm real sorry about not having 2 rooms for y'all, but it's better than nothing right? I got the key from the back, and I sent my wife and cousin round back to leave some towels and some nice fresh flowers in your room for the lady."

Josh leaned over and whispered to Donna, "When he said wife and cousin, how much do you want to bet that he wasn't talking about two different people."

"Josh," she admonished with a slap to his upper arm. She turned her smile to Steve, "Thank you, that sounds lovely."

"I'll take you out to the room, it’s tucked away in the back," Steve opened the door and lead Donna and Josh through the parking lot. "Again I apologize about sticking both of you in the same room, it's just this is a busy time of year with the games going on and everything."

"The games?" Donna inquired politely.

"Yeah, the redneck games, they take place around here every year."

"Ahh, and what kind of, um, events do people compete in?"

"Ah, ya know the usual, bobbing for pig's trotters, seed spitting, toilet seat throwing, mud pit belly flopping..."

"Well, maybe we'll stop by." Donna cut him off before Josh could make some sort of inappropriate joke.

"Well, here we are, room 64, if you need anything, just holler."

"Sure, we'll just holler," Josh stated, emphasis on the last word.

Steve shut the door, leaving Donna and Josh alone in a very tiny room, with one very tiny bed.

"The Redneck Games, Donna?" Josh asked, more to distract himself from imagining him and Donna, alone, together in that very tiny bed. It was so tiny they would probably have to practically sleep on top of one another.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that, it's not like I invented them, plus they sound fun, belly flopping in mud sounds like a good time."

"Yeah, well, I try to stay away from anything that involves bobbing for anything that used to belong to a pig."

"Did you know that pigs are highly intelligent and can be trained to perform numerous tasks and tricks, but pigs can also be very aggressive and will even eat small animals and destroy nests of ground nesting birds; in fact, people say that members of the underworld used to use pigs to dispose of bodies."

"Where do you get this stuff from?"

"Well, they do hide a lot of facts in books."

"Smart ass."

"My ass is quite something isn't it?"

 

"I've always thought so."

A surge of electricity passed between the pair in a single look.

Donna shook her head to try and remove the fog of desire clouding her mind. "Well, I think it's obvious that you should take the bed, you've got a bad back, plus the last thing I want to hear tomorrow is you bitching and complaining about not getting a good night's sleep." Donna finished quickly.

"And where will you be sleeping? There's only one bed. You can't be thinking of sleeping on the floor, I don't think it's been cleaned since the LBJ administration."

Donna looked down at the brown carpeting, sincerely hoping that its natural colour was brown and it wasn't that shade now due to reasons better left unimagined.

"Yuck, no, I wasn't planning on sleeping on the floor. I was going to pull those two chairs together and sleep on them."

"Donna, that's ridiculous, you'll never be able to get to sleep."

"Maybe, but you're not sleeping in the chair, and given the current political situation we can't share the bed," Donna stated, making reference to the depositions being issued to members of the administration because of the MS scandal. "Now, I'll take the bathroom first, do you think I could borrow of your t-shirts to sleep in? I didn’t pack any spare clothes."

"Yes," he said, he reached into his bag and threw a faded Harvard t-shirt at her as she disappeared into the bathroom.

000000000000000

Darkness fell, and within an hour the temperature had dropped drastically. Donna was freezing, despite the two thin blankets wrapped around her. Josh was right, as usual, the chairs were extremely comfortable, forcing her back into an unnatural 90-degree angle, which made sleep impossible.

“It’s freezing; I didn’t think it got this cold in Mississippi.”

“I think it’s the wind that is making it so cold. Come over here with me, we can share the bed.” 

“No, I’m fine, it’s like I said, you need the bed, you’re old and you have a bad back.” Donna explained.

“First, I don’t remember anybody saying anything about me being old, I’m not old, I’m in the prime of my life, I just have a bad back because someone shot me, not because I’m old. Second,I’m not trying to seduce you, so this isn't going to come out at some deposition; I don’t really do my best seduction work in the wilds of Mississippi. The fact is you’re cold, and if we share the bed we can also share the warmth, so please stop being ridiculous and get over here.”

Josh reached out and pulled Donna out of the chair and into the bed. She adjusted her positioning so she was facing him, her head in the space between his shoulder and neck; she tried to get as comfortable as possible, not an easy feat when lying in a tiny bed with the man she had wanted for the past 3 years. But if he was going to act like the whole thing wasn’t a big deal, then so was she.

Then suddenly she became aware of something, an unexpected hard something pressing into her lower stomach.

“Josh!”

“Donna," he started slowly, "just because I have an erection doesn’t mean that I’m going to try something. This may come as a surprise to you, but I have very little control over how that certain, um, part of me behaves. It’s like it has a mind of its own, which can sometimes be very embarrassing, like for example, right now. But I can control how I behave, and I promise nothing is going to happen. Plus it doesn't mean anything, you're a girl, you're nice and soft and little Josh is responding, you could be anyone really."

Donna wasn’t sure if she was relieved or disappointed by his speech, but instead of saying anything she simply turned over placing her back to Josh. Without warning, Josh folded his arms around her from behind and pulled her against his chest. Immediately Donna felt warmer, but she could still feel the long, hard length of him against the back of her thigh.  
Fifteen minutes later, Donna could tell by Josh’s deep, steady breathing that he had fallen asleep. To her amazement, he still had an erection and for the life of her she couldn’t ignore it. She could feel it pulsating even between the cotton of his boxers and her borrowed t-shirt, its heat so close that she had started to throb and burn too. Her own arousal was so acute that it was painful, but there was no relief to be had. The worst part was that Donna was reacting because it was Josh, while apparently replace her with Margaret and little Josh would still have made an appearance. The thought bothered her more than she cared to admit. He was her boss, yes, and also her friend, but nothing else was going to happen between them. Ever. And the sooner she accepted that fact the better. Donna released a big sigh and eased out of bed, there was no way she could lie in bed any longer with Josh's cock pressed against her. Maybe a nice shower would help relax her.

000000000

Josh heard the door to the bathroom open, he opened one eye slowly and saw Donna emerge, her hair wet and combed away from her face hanging around her shoulders. He thought she had never looked more beautiful.

Donna walked over to the bed and looked down at Josh, who had sat up in bed. When he extended his arm, she placed her hand in his. Josh thought he would be prepared for the crackle of electricity; it wasn’t as though he had never touched her before, his hand at the small of her back was a mainstay, but the zing that went through him was stronger than he had anticipated. He pulled her into his arms, head resting lightly on his shoulder. Donna sighed softly, a small sound that run through her body and passed into his. Her hair smelled wonderful, even though the shampoo offered at this motel was probably a nondescript brand; he had a feeling the delicious smell had more to do with Donna and less to do with the shampoo.

00000000

Donna had finally lost her mind. The stress from work combined with being stuck in Mississippi had finally fried Donna’s brain; there was simply no other explanation for why she was in Josh’s arms. Josh’s hands were splayed against the soft cotton of her t-shirt, hot against her back. With a sigh, she leaned her head against his chest and listened to the rapid beating of his heart. She could honestly say that she would never get tired of listening to his heart beat.

“Donna?” he asked, his voice low and hoarse.

She tipped her head up to meet his eyes, “Yes.”

His brown eyes darkened, “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” was all she said.

“We can’t go back after this.”

“I don’t want to go back, I want this.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers, the pressure light at first, teasing her with soft kisses and gentle licks of his tongue. She wasn’t sure how long they remained that way, kissing, nibbling each other’s mouth, fondling one another over their clothes. Donna had always imagined that if they finally got their act together (it had always been ‘if’, even in her fantasies she was pragmatic) it would be hard and fast, she never imagined this slow, passionate dance between them.  
He cupped her breasts in his hands, teasing and plucking at her nipples through the bra and borrowed t-shirt, until they were hard peaks. Only then did he lean down and suck one rigid tip through the cotton into his mouth. She arched her back as he bit down lightly. Moisture seeped into her panties and actual tremors shook her body.

Next, he slid one hand beneath her shirt and into her bra, tweaking her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger. All the while, he continued to torture the first breast with tiny pulls and mini love bites. Soon she was writhing against his erection and feeling an ever-increasing arousal beating at her harder and faster. He continued to pinch with his hand and bite with his teeth until white-hot bursts of lights exploded around her. He grabbed her hips and held her tight, keeping his hard hot length against her as she came.

“Clothes off.” He demanded, his brown eyes full of desire. 

“You first,” she said, although this was definitely a new situation for them she still felt the need to have the last word, as though they were in his office as opposed to a motel room in Mississippi.

Josh ripped off his shirt without hesitation.

Never breaking eye contact, she did the same. She couldn’t tear her eyes away from his muscled chest (she glanced over the scar, but paid it no special attention because she didn’t think tears would be appropriate or appreciated right now), and he stared at her lace bra while he removed his boxers.

In a haze of desire and longing Donna didn’t even realize she was in, she raised her hand to stroke his cock, until she heard a low hiss of pleasure from Josh, which snapped her out of her fog. In response, she wriggled out of her panties and unhooked her bra, which was met with a low growl of approval from Josh. He picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, which was an amazing display of strength considering that Donna was hardly petite. Once on the bed he leaned over her, making sure every inch of his skin was touching her skin. He leaned in for a kiss that was slow and beautiful in its intensity. He licked and nibbled on her lips, his tongue thrusting into her mouth. Donna writhed beneath him, but he held her down in one place, pressing his hard body into her soft one.

“Jo -” he cut her off with another kiss before sliding down her body to suckle on her already distended nipples. He kept alternating between breasts, pulling at her core once again. She arched her hips upward so his cock rubbed against the place she needed pressure most.

Sensing her need, he eased his hand between her legs and cupped her sex in his palm. Slowly he slid one finger into her, pleased to find her so wet, happy to know that it wasn’t just him turned on beyond belief. Soon, his mouth followed his hand, trailing a path down her flat stomach, kissing the skin along the place where her thigh met her legs. Finally, she sighed in relief as he lowered his head and placed his lips on her clit, drawing the tight bud into his mouth and suckling hard. She cried out and thrust her hips forward. Grabbing her waist to steady her, he kept up the pressure, somehow knowing exactly what she liked and needed most. He ran his tongue along her outer lips, teasing her until she begged for more. He continued to lick, tease, nibble until she came apart, her second orgasm of the night hitting hard and fast. He kept his tongue on her until the last tremor from her body faded. 

Involuntarily, a laugh of pure joy escaped from him, as he leaned up and kissed her hard. She had barely opened her eyes when suddenly he was over her, entering her, thrusting deep inside. He pulled out slowly, feeling her clutch around him, then drove back in once more. She raised her knees, pulling him farther into her, and he picked up the rhythm, in and out, his sole focus on the intensity of feeling she inspired in him. Harder, faster, she met him thrust for thrust, her sexy, mewling sounds increasing every time their bodies joined.  
Bracing his hands beside her, he lowered his head, taking her lips in a kiss. Her sex clenched him, milking him tighter. A tingling in his gut signaled the onset of his climax. He stiffened and shuddered, imploding inside and out. He came, the release harder than he could ever remember it being before. 

He rolled over to side, relieving Donna of his weight. He stared up at the ceiling, stuck in a semi-trance; not quite believing what had happened had actually just happened.  
Donna turned to the side, catching a glimpse of Josh, and then also staring up at the ceiling trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she felt self-conscious lying there naked, unsure of what she should do next. 

“Josh...”

“I love you,” he blurted out, saying those words out loud it was if the whole world settled into place. “I love you. I want you, I want you with me at work. I want you in my bed. I want you to have my children, only if you know, you want children too. And I want everyone to know that I love you.” 

“Josh,” she said, but he couldn’t tell if she was about to protest or give in to his declaration.

“We deserve this Donna, we deserve to be happy, we deserve each other and I won’t be satisfied with anything less than having everything with you.”

Her chin trembled, valiantly holding back tears, she whispered, “I love you too.”

He pulled her against him, kissing her with all the passion, fear and emotion he had been holding inside of him for the past 3 years.

Who knew that Mississippi would turn out to be their favourite state?

The End!


End file.
